JP2004-317198A published by the Japan Patent Office in 2004 teaches a fixing structure for a pneumatic tire pressure sensor that detects the air pressure of a vehicle pneumatic tire. According to this prior art, an outer shape of the pneumatic tire pressure sensor is adapted to fit a rim of the vehicle tire wheel such that it is fixed onto a part of the rim using an adhesive agent.